Prologue *Saber Marionette S*
by angel-lida4eva
Summary: Okies, this is the way i see the future life of the sabers and Otaru. Otaru n Lime. It also includes about five new characters in the story parts that I've done so far. (Two other cahpters so far.) R+R plez!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay, I didn't come up with half of the characters and the way they act, but I did come up with the idea and the new characters. I will have pictures of the characters up soon, and I'm sure that this isn't the way the series will continue, but this is the way that I imagine it to be.  
  
1 Saber Marionette S  
  
2 Prologue  
  
By *SweetStrawberry*  
  
(Also known as Angel-lida4eva)  
  
~~Ten Years ago~~  
  
You see a little boy running up the steps to a house. The house belongs to a boy whose love for three saber marionettes changed them into humans. They still had any powers that they had when they were sabers, but they just aged like normal humans and contained hearts, not maiden circuits. They are about in their thirties by now.  
  
The little boy stopped at the tops of the stairs before adventuring into the house of the sabers and their master.  
  
"Ohayo!" The little boy hollered into the quiet house.  
  
"Ohayo!" Came a call from the kitchen. "Come on in."  
  
The little boy walked out the kitchen to see a girl with long pinky- purple hair hanging down her back. They stopped right above the back of her kneecap and they were held in two ponytails. The girl turned to look at who had just came in. She smiled.  
  
"Ah child. What can I get for you today?" The girl asked as she looked at the little boy with love in her eye. He reminded her of the one that she had sworn that she would protect for all of eternity. 'Same kind of eyes.' She noted. 'They seem like they don't look at you from the way you are on the outside, but they seem to look right through your skin and straight to your soul.'  
  
This little boy had been coming there every day for five years. He didn't have any family or any money either. Due to those two facts the girl feed him and housed him. Basically, she ended up adopting him as her own. The little boy lived with her since then, and he got a job as paper boy, so he paid for his food every once in a while or did chores around the house to repay the girl for her hospitality. He had just returned from his job, so she started to fix his pancakes.  
  
After he had finished eating, and helped clean up, he asked the girl a question.  
  
"Mom? Where's uncle Otaru?" Cherry's heart melted as she heard the word 'mom' come out of his mouth. He had called her this many times, but yet every time he said it again, her heart still melted.  
  
"He should be back home anytime now."  
  
[Door slides open and closed.]  
  
"Ohayo!" Otaru hollers. He's followed by a girl with purple hair and green eyes carrying a dozen carnations and many other flowers. The little boy blushes as the girl looks at him and smiles. He wishes to himself that one day he too would have marionettes of his own.  
  
"Ohayo Otaru-kun." Cherry calls from the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Bloodberry?" Otaru asks Cherry.  
  
"Otaru, don't you remember anything?" The girl with the purple hair asks him.  
  
"Eh? Nani? What are you talking about?" Otaru asks the girl.  
  
The girl laughs and kisses Otaru. "She was at the market silly! She was getting candles and some fish when we passed her."  
  
"That's right! Gomen nasai. I just forgot." Otaru said sheepishly. "Sorry Lime."  
  
"Sokay Otaru. Hey, has anyone seen Takahari? He's late today." Lime commented.  
  
The little boy piped up at this question. He and Takahari had been friends since they were three.  
  
"I sent him to help Bloodberry." Cherry answered.  
  
[Door slides open and closed.]  
  
"Ohayo everyone!" Bloodberry calls.  
  
"Ohayo Takahari!" The little boy hollers and runs up to greet his best friend.  
  
The power all of a sudden flashes out, or so the little boy thinks. He can hear faint screams. The little boy then all of a sudden sees a girl about his age walk across in front of him. She has red hair, blue eyes, and a purple hat and shirt. Her skirt and shoes are black, and as quickly as she appeared she disappeared. 'Who was that?' The little boy asked himself.  
  
"…kito!" Cherry screams. The boy awakens to see everyone crowded around him.  
  
"Are you okay? You just collapsed to the floor!" Cherry asked him with worry in her voice.  
  
"I'm fine mom." He replies. 'Who was that though?' He asked himself again. 'I have a weird feeling about this.' He told himself.  
  
*SweetStrawberry*: I hope you like it so far. Please review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	2. Saber Marionette S Yokito's Discoveries

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own the original characters, but I do own the idea and the story line, so don't steal it. It has been published, so it's copyrighted. The only reason that I have it out on the internet is because I want to see what people have to say.  
  
Saber Marionette S  
  
Chapter 1 Yokito's Discovery  
  
~~Back to current year~~  
  
"Yokito! Where are you?" A little girl called out. The older boy just laughed under his breath. He was playing hide-and-seek with a little girl who he always babysat. The little girl had complained that Yokito had been playing unfairly and she said that he always let her win. 'So, you want me to play the real way.' Yokito said to himself.  
  
"Yokito! I'm gonna find you!" The little girl hollered.  
  
"He's over here!" Another older boy yells pointing at Yokito's head.  
  
"Takahari! You're no fun!" Yokito hollered at his friend as he went to get up from his hiding place.  
  
"So? A little girl her age would never be able to find you! What possessed you to hide that well?" Takahari asked.  
  
"I asked him to!!" The little girl said as she ran up to Yokito. The little girl wrapped her arms around Yokito's leg. Yokito bent reached down, lifted the little girl into the air, and started to spin her around in circles. The girl laughed with sheer happiness.  
  
"Minakoto." A woman called.  
  
"Okay. She's coming!" Yokito said. He looked down at the little girl in his arms. Her blue eyes and red hair reminded him of someone, yet he could never figure out who that was. "Are you ready for your piggyback ride?" He asked her.  
  
"Yay!" He sat down and she hopped onto his back. He starts walking, but for a quick second he sees a girl in front of him. Red hair, blue eyes, purple hat, and as soon as she appeared, she disappeared. 'Who was that? She was really pretty.'  
  
"Yokito? Are you ok?" The little girl looked over his shoulder at the brown-headed boy.  
  
"Oh! Yeah!" He sweat drops. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her finally realizing that what he saw was a figment of his imagination.  
  
"Uh huh…" She said. Yokito started walking again, this time without any sudden stops. He finally walks up to Minakoto's mother. The little girl hopped down from Yokito's back and runs up to her mother. "Mommy! Mommy! Guess what we did today!" Minakoto said excitedly.  
  
"Hold on sweetie." The mother said. "Here you go Yokito." She hands him a few bills.  
  
"Thank you very much Mrs. Koni. See you again soon Minakoto." He says waving at the little girl as she walks off. 'I hope I have a child as sweet as her one day. Me and a beautiful wife with a little child as sweet as candy.' Yokito thought to himself.  
  
"Earth to Yokito?" Takahari said tapping his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"EEEEEHHHHHHH??? NNNNNNAAAAAAANNNNNNNIIIIIIIIII???????? Where did you come from!?!?!" Yokito says about jumping out of his skin.  
  
"You had a far off look in your eyes again Yokito." The boy grinned. "You thinking of that little girl was about eight years older that you'd make a move?" The boy grins and has a face that would scare any girl.  
  
"NO NO NO! It's not LIKE THAT!" Yokito protested, red in the face by now. His friend sighs.  
  
"Fine. Whatever." The boy sighs again. "So, what can we do today Yokito?"  
  
"I was planning on going scuba diving. Do you wanna come with me?" Yokito asked Takahari.  
  
"You bet! Let's check out a cave that I just found yesterday!" Takahari said full of excitement.  
  
"Okay, let's go and get ready."  
  
"Let's go! Follow me Yokito." Takahari said.  
  
[Splash!!!]  
  
"Hey! Wait for me Takahari!"  
  
[Splash!!]  
  
Takahari points to a cave and motions Yokito to follow him.  
  
~~Inside the cave~~  
  
"Look at this! It's like an under water laboratory!" Takahari said.  
  
"Yeah, but it hasn't been used for a long time. Hey, come and look at this." Yokito said pointing to a map on the wall.  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen first! I'm starving! There may be some food left!" Takahari said running in the direction the map said to go.  
  
'Yeah, and it'll all be rotten or even moldy if anything is there.' "You and your stomach." Yokito said reluctantly following Takahari. 'I really wanted to see the laboratory.'  
  
~~On the way there~~  
  
"Go ahead Yokito. I'll meet up with you in a second. I need to take a detour." Takahari said, rater flushed in the face now.  
  
"Oh, fine. Meet you at the kitchen." Takahari says as his friend turns left and he keeps going in the same direction.  
  
"WOW! LOOK AT THIS PLACE! IT'S HUGE!!!" Yokito says full of energy now.  
  
The walls are covered with strawberry wallpaper. On the counters there are dishes and plates of goodies. Cakes, cookies, pies, and many other things. They all had something in common though, they all had strawberries in them. He keeps on backing up, trying to see the entire room at once. [Clunk.] He turns around to see what he just ran into. He expects to see a table or a chair but he sees… "A girl. Hey! She's the one from my dreams!" He looks down at the sleeping girl. 'She doesn't have many clothes on…' "Dang!" He yells. He clutches his nose. "I got a freaking nose bleed."  
  
{Author: Gee, some impure thoughts there Yokito. *.*;}  
  
{Yokito: Shut up, you're wearing your night clothes too. 'That's not to much either. You look pretty good too…'}  
  
{[Pow!]}  
  
{Author: Stop looking! I'm not available! 'Blushes.'}  
  
{Yokito:…wimpers…}  
  
{Author:… kiss…}  
  
{Yokito: ^o^}  
  
{Author: Sorry for the sidetrack, someone in real life sort of is like him, so I'll get back to the story… 6.6 }  
  
[CRACK!]  
  
"Eh? Kaya!" Yokito yells in surprise as he slams onto the floor. "Ite! What was that for? Eh?" He looks up to see the girl on top of him. She yanks at him to move closer, and so that she doesn't choke him to death, he lets her. Then… "Hi! My name is Strawberry!"  
  
"Huh?" He looks down. 'Damn. Shouldn't have done that! My nose started to bleed again. I wish she would let me go so that I don't die from bleeding to death. I can see it now. 'Boy dies from a nose bleed.' The title of a section of the newspaper. God.' The girl looks at him, blinks, and then hugs him. "I've been waiting for you for so long Yokito! Um…" She looks at how close they are. She smiles for a second, then… "AAAAAHHHHH!!!! GGGGGEEEEETTTTT OOOOOFFFFFFFFFF!!!" She says jumping away from him.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who pulled me so close to you!" He says jumping out from under her and then he pins her to the floor. She looks at him scared out of her wits now. He sighs, and he calmly says. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. Here. Take my hand. Let me help you up." He reaches his hand out. She obliges, but not until she's sure that he's not tricking her. She gets up and collapses in Yokito's arms. He looks at her. 'She must be very weak.' He gives her a little kiss on the forehead. Takahari walks into the room to see Yokito holding a girl in his hands. She has very few clothes on and a loose top at that. The entire image doesn't go over well in Takahari's head.  
  
"Yokito! What did you do to her? It looks like you molested her!" His friend said.  
  
"No! You see that thing over there?" He points at the case Strawberry came from. "She just came out of that. She for some reason fainted when she came out of it. Don't worry, I'll explain everything when we get her in a bed." The boys have now reached the opening that they entered through earlier. 'Just hold on Strawberry! I won't let anything happen to you.' He puts the scuba gear on Strawberry, dives, and disappears under the cave opening.  
  
"All these years…" Takahari starts to talk to himself. "…And I haven't told him that I'm not a guy. I need to tell him and soon. I just found out a few years ago…  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"A girl?!?!" Lime yells.  
  
"I'm afraid so…" The doctor replies.  
  
"Why didn't you know any sooner than this?!?! Why didn't you know when he… I mean she… was born?!?!" Otaru yells at the doctor.  
  
"Well, if you're such a genius why didn't you know???" The doctor yells back.  
  
"B-because… our child has a bio circuit, but we didn't know which way the bio circuit wanted to go. It was so close to a boy, but then we got a call saying that our *daughter* changed with the boys in gym class and the boys saw everything up top. We changed schools right away and moved. We did everything in our power to get our child away from everyone that knew that stuff about her. But now that our *boy* is a girl…" Otaru trails off. The doctor leaves, and Otaru walks over to comfort Lime who is crying.  
  
~~End of flashback~~  
  
'I have to tell him…' Takahari tells herself. 'I have to have him as my own. I will claim him… tonight. Yokito…' Her eyes start to glow red. Her outfit falls off of her. She then puts on a see through dress. 'Tonight you will feel my undying love for you. In many more ways than one.' She then swims off to meet Yokito.  
  
Author: Yes. This next chapter is going to involve the process of it but it won't go to far. The chapter will be PG-13 just for the purpose of anyone with impure thoughts thinking that they are going all the way. Trust me, I'm the one writing this, and I don't believe in anime porno, so don't worry, it doesn't go to far. 


End file.
